Secret Letters
by TheFailMonster
Summary: Robin decides to write a love letter to the person he loves the most. Robinx?MysteryGirl


**This is just a random thing that most likely doesn't make an ounce of sense.**

**xxXxx**

_There has to be some way to get her to notice me. Something that I haven't tried to do yet. Something that will absolutely get her attention. Some way to tell her how I feel, without sounding like a complete idiot._

Robin lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't really moved in a couple days, except to get some food or go to the bathroom. He was too busy thinking; his mind was far to preoccupied to even care about anything else.

His mind was focused on _her_.

Ever since the team had reformed, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. It was like she was a tape, stuck in his mind on replay.

He couldn't get her face out of his head, or the way she walked, or the way she talked, carefully thinking before each word left her lips. Her perfect lips.

He sighed.

He knew that soon he would have to go out on a mission, and he knew that she would be there. He would probably stumble over his words, his oh-so-simple 'Titans, Go!', when he saw her. It had already happened once; there was nothing to stop it from happening again.

He sighed again.

He rolled onto his side, and caught sight of his desk. _Pen? Paper? LETTER?_

As soon as he sat up he regretted it. His sudden quick motion was enough to make him want to puke. _I think I should sit up a lot more often_.

He half stumbled over to his desk and grabbed his pen, ready to write his secret letter of love.

Robin stood silently in the hall, listening for anyone. If someone found him here, he would have a hard time explaining what he was doing.

With a final check, he stepped up to her door. His hand was shaking as he held it up to knock. _I could always turn back now. Nobody would know._

He shook his head, mentally scolding himself for being such a chicken. He raised his hand again, ready to knock.

His fist hit the cold metal door, but after a while, he didn't feel like anyone was in there. There were no sounds of movement, and nothing that could have covered the sound of his knock. He was prepared to give up.

_Just slide it under her door and go._ He took a deep breath, and pushed the small envelope under the crack at the base of the door.

Without warning, he heard footsteps. They sounded like they were in a hurry. They also sounded like they were heading his way. Without hesitation, Robin ran down the hall, seeking safety behind his own door.

She entered her room, welcomed by the familiar scent of her own stuff. As she stepped further in, she noticed that she was standing on something; a small white envelope with her name scribbled across the front.

Sighing, she picked it up and opened it.

There was a letter inside. Not thinking it was anything special, she read it aloud quietly.

_I know that you probably think this is weird. Even I think it is._

_I'm writing you this letter because when I'm around you, I can't seem to get my words right._

_I'm guessing you know who wrote it by now. I also hope that you might have worked out WHY this letter is so important._

_I guess I had better just say it._

_**I love you**_**.**

_I love everything about you. The way you crinkle your nose when BeastBoy walks past you, the way you will play games with Cyborg, even though you know he will most likely win, even the way you sit for hours just listening to either one of them. It takes a lot of guts to handle those two._

_Before I start sounding like some sort of creepy stalker-boy, I just want you to know that I feel this way. Even if you don't feel like this about me, I fully understand. I don't want to ruin our friendship, since it is something I cherish more than life._

_If you want, you can burn this letter, and forget about it._

_I don't mind._

_Love, Robin._

**xxXxx**

**Tada!**

**I'm being difficult (or lazy) and letting you choose who it is that the letter is to.**

**I realise that the letter is a lot sappier than Rob could ever be, but I don't care.**

**I wrote it in like, five minutes, so it doesn't have to make sense.**

**:)**

**Even if you didn't like it, you should review to let me know what you didn't like. Maybe I could come up with something else, something that might make more sense or fit with the characters a bit better.**


End file.
